gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NF-JT003C yeniçeri (NF Ver.3)
A third generation model, and the successor of NF-JT002C yeniçeri (NF Ver.). Technology & Combat Characteristics Nature's newest third generation machine customized model that has been previously based on it's predecessor, that has been installed with newer systems that increases it's overall effectiveness. The third Generation has greatly improved the machines overall attack/defense/mobility along with the Third Generation improvements of Agile System. The engineers replaced all of the original thrusters (rear) with the new engine that has been previously installed on the Agile System, known as the Hyperia Thruster, these further increases the unit's speed and mobility greatly due to this effect this gives the pilot Great burden of G Force Strain that can kill the pilot on the inside, since this the problem the engineers created a new seat called "NSBS" (No Seat Belt System) this greatly removes those G Force from the pilot along him/her to pilot the suit. Armaments *'Hi-Powered "Rekiol-less" Grenade Cannon' :An back right mounted weapon, when used the barrel folds up joining with it's other components. This weapon can fire an Hi-powered explosive grenade at a past speed. When empty the unit can simply ejects it. *'NF-DF/HI-EC "Dual Face" Dual-Back Mounted Hi-Energy Cannon' :Mounted on both of it's back (Right & Left) the weapon can fold out it's two Hi-Energy cannon that fires an high speed laser they can either fire individually or both at a same time not only by that this weapon can be charge so that it can increase it's overall firepower. When on a dead weight condition this armament can simply be discarded to reduce of it's overall weightiness. *'NF/BP Beam Buster Pistol w/ Fold-Out NF Long Barrel' :Developed by N.A.T.U.R.E. with the support of N.O.V.A. this newly developed weapon is capable of unleashing an mini beam buster, the cyclindric inside the pistol amplifies the beam's width making it greater and wider. This type of weapon runs on 2x B-Capsule that fires twice when empty it can be replaced with a new one. The weapon has a second function it can fold out an NF Long Barreled component this allows the pistol to travel from medium range to an long range distances and thus further increasing it's traveling speed. *'NF-Carbonite Shield w/ 12x Hidden Explo-Dart Launcher' :An shield that is made out of NF-Carbonite, this are made to withstand great heat making itself immune to beam/laser attacks. The shield also has an hidden weapon, it can launches 12x hidden explo-dart launchers, when it came in contact, the dart penetrates or attaches to the armor then it explodes dealing an moderate damage. *2x NK-BECS/MKII "Yatagan" Beam/Energized Edge Coating Sword Mark 2 :An improved version of it's 1'st Gen predecessor. These shape like yatagan sword, is coated with an energized beam that is capable of deflecting or forcing back it's beam saber wielded enemy and is quite effective not only by that it also increases it's cutting ability, they are stored on each of the unit's side waist another thing is that these two swords can join together to form an staff-like sword. *'NF-SH/SM-PO "Shoulder Mounted Spread Missile Pod' :Hidden on it's shoulder, this homing weapon launches 3 Missiles, when the missile can eject it's outer side armor that launches 6x homing micro missiles that can deal an moderate damage. Additional Gadgets *2x "Spherical" Clay Bomb :Unlike the "lightning bomb" the clay bomb detonates after 3 seconds, when it detonates it releases an high explosive that shouts out AP Clay shrapnel at all direction that can bring serious harm to it's enemy or ally, on surfaces the "Spherical" bomb is a form of an ball shape, these shapes are capable of bouncing off against objects. *2x "Spherical" Lightning Bomb :A Ball shape sphere, it has a detonation time lag by 5 seconds once it detonates it releases a high explosive bright white that covers all the close range distance not only bit also releases Clay shrapnel at all direction that can damages allies and enemy's MS with an minimum damage firepower. On surfaces these shapes are capable of bouncing off against objects *4x NF B-Disc :Came from Marid this is an highly maneuverable remote defensive weapons. The B-Disc is capable of defending it's host and itself by using it's strong energy shield barrier that has it's own energy shield generator, thus repelling beam weapons and powerful ones as well however if repeatedly being hit by powerful beam attacks the energy shield will became gradually weaker and can be destroyed by it till it can recovers the strength of it's Energy Shield. Once empty the disc simply returns back to it's disc rack to recharge and thus be usable again. Special Systems & Features *'Disc Controller System V2.50 (NF Ver.)' :An updated system both combination of Hardware and Software that can remotely handles/manages all Disc Weaponry, the disc can be controlled either manually by pilot or by an AI. unlike it's other versions such as the 1.5 the system is capable of managing disc at a very fast pace along with the assisting. *'Disc Rack' :Located on the shoulders & the back, the rack acts as an home and energy supply station for the discs. *'360° Rotatable propulsion System' :It's main rear thruster is capable of rotating 360 degrees making it useful for quick evasion at incoming attacks and thus maneuverable as well. *'Active Mass Balance Auto-Control 3.0++' *'Lightning Visor' :Lightning Visor covers the unit's face, this is used to deal & counter against the Lightning bomb on use. This Visor significantly red the amount of Flashing Bright Light of the bomb so that it's pilot can concentrating at the blinded enemy as their main screen is filled with white flashes temporary blind the enemy eyes without getting blind as well. *'A.B.E.F. System' :An newly installed Anti-Beam Energy Field, the machine is capable of emitting energy barriers in a spherical local form, this can protect the host from beam attacks, the energy can be weakened when repeated powerful attacks came in contact as the Field hasn't got enough time to reproduce energy barriers around itself. *'NSBS' Unique Aspects *'Agile System' :Third Generation Ver. - An newest generation upgrade, there is slightly new improvements increasing it's time limit from 3 minutes to 4 and additional Hyper thrusters from it's rear, when activation it folds both of it's feet into two facing opposite each other as in the middle forms an hyperia Thrusters and beside it's rear thrusters comes out an additional 2 hyper thrusters for greater acceleration speed. when activation both of it's side legs opens up an vent and it's upper body opens an secondary vent, they releases an special particle, releasing Heat like wave radiation around it's body illusioning itself as it's body and close environment distorts creating after images. This Blends the best in space as it distorts itself and space images very easily on planet it works fine but was recommended at space for it's illusion ability. *'Agile Coolant Vent System' :Newer improvements for the Coolant as it reduces the cooling time for the Agile system as it rapidly reduces time limit or heating from it's body as the vent cools it off, so that the system can be used again. *'NF-Carbonite' :Developed from the E-Carbon along with some other components, this new armour is made to withstand against Super Heat, making it immune to beam/laser attacks for a long time. History Notes & Trivia *The word yeniçeri (يڭيچرى) is another meaning word of "New Soldier".